Honey, I blew up the Han
by Reader101w
Summary: Sequel to 'Honey, I've been shrunk'. The title speaks for itself, please enjoy.
1. The growth ray is repaired

By popular demand (by Mace), here's the sequel to 'Honey, I've been shrunk'. This is my very first sequel to any story so I hope you will like it.

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own. The movie 'Honey, I blew up the kid' is also owned by Disney, any relation between the movie and this story is purely coincidental and completely intentional.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Honey, I blew up the Han**

**Chapter 1: The growth ray is repaired**

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha."

Jim and Tim high-fived after they finished repairing the shrink/growth ray that Shego had thoroughly destroyed after she and Kim, together with Ron and Drakken, had been shrunken down due to one of Drakken's inventions.

"So, what do we shrink?"

"Nothing, we blow something up."

"Yeah, lets try it on the Kimminator V."

"Cool, we can have our own plane, and we can actually fly it instead of remote controlling."

Jim ran to their room to get the new mini-jet they had build after Kim and Shego had crashed the mark IV.

"Tim," Tim turned around and smiled as he saw Hanna, Ron's little sister, walk into the garage. He always wondered how it was that Hanna kept him and his brother apart.

"Hey Hanna," Tim bent down to scoop the girl up, "how did you get out of the play-pen?" This was actually a silly question since Hanna was the only baby girl Tim knew who could run over the ceiling, and that was just one of her lesser tricks.

Technically, Jim and Tim were babysitting Han since Kim and Ron were called to stop Shego from robbing a bank. Despite Ron's arguments that it was perfectly safe, his mother no longer allowed hem to take Hanna on missions.

"We're going to turn our jet really big" Tim said as he tickled Hanna, "you want to watch?" Hanna giggled and Tim set her on the couch where she could watch the show.

Shortly after, Jim arrived with the toy jet. They placed the jet outside on the driveway so that the growing jet would not destroy the car, or the garage for that matter.

"Ready?" Jim and Tim put on their goggles and put Hanna on a pair as well.

"Go."

The ray started to hum and a blue beam surrounded by electric arcs shot out towards the jet. But nothing happened to the plane.

"It's not working," Tim sighed.

"What could be wrong?"

Then, suddenly, the Kimminator began to grow. Although the jet did not grow at a tremendous speed, it took only ten minutes for it to have the size of an actual fighter plane.

"Hoosha," Jim and Tim cheered in chorus. Hanna had no clue what the boys were so happy about, but she liked the happiness and cheered just along with them.

Unbeknownst to the twins, the reflective metal of the jet had diverted a fraction of the beam to Hanna. But the two or three inch difference in size of the baby girl was lost to the boys.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A large van pulled up at the Possible residence and a dark haired man dressed in a black gi stepped out, followed by a dozen monkeys.

"Yes, this should be the place," the man said as he looked at the map one of the monkeys was holding up, "it would have gone a lot faster if you had found the right house at once."

The monkey growled angrily.

"Yes I know," the man grumbled, "the Han should have been at Stoppable's house. Let's see if the girl is here."

As Monkey Fist and his small army of monkeys walked into the open garage he pondered why a futuristic combat air fighter was parked next to the garage.

On his guard for Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, Monkey Fist stepping into the kitchen, where two similar looking boys looked surprised at his arrival.

"Hey, we know you…"

"…You're that ape guy who wants Ron's powers."

"Monkey! I'm that monkey guy…I mean, I'm lord Monkey Fist. Where is the Han?"

"You mean Hanna? We're not telling you." Both boys got into their most intimidating stance.

Monkey Fist chuckled, apparently Kim or the buffoon were nowhere close, this would be easy.

"Monkey," the small voice was followed by loud screeching. Monkey Fist spun around and saw Hanna who had grabbed one of the monkey ninja's by its tail. The poor animal was trying to get free but was no match for Hanna's firm grip on its tail.

Jim and Tim smirked, "did you know Hanna has already broken the fingers of three persons with that grip?"

Unsure of what to make of that comment, Monkey Fist decided that the monkey could use some help, "monkey ninjas, attack!"

The scene that followed would not be approved by any animal protection agency, the end result was eleven monkeys fleeing into the nearby tree and the last monkey still desperately trying to get its tail free from the baby's hands.

In the meantime, Monkey Fist was having a hard time keeping Jim and Tim at bay; they were running around him, throwing foodstuff at him and trying to climb on his back where he could not reach them.

"Stop it," he growled as he tried to get away from the boys, only to be grabbed by Hanna.

The little girl tossed him clear through the living room where he bounced over the couch and out the open window.

"Should we warn Kim?"

"Nah, we kicked that monkey's butt, he won't come back."

After Jim and Tim cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, they saw that Hanna had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room.

The twins brought her to her bed. Apparently the fight had taken a lot out of the girl, as she never reacted to Jim and Tim putting her in.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	2. An Unfortunate Switchup

Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate. Now, on to the next chapter.

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own. The movie 'Honey, I blew up the kid' is also owned by Disney, any relation between the movie and this story is purely coincidental and completely intentional.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: An Unfortunate Switch-up**

Despite what Jim and Tim were thinking, Monkey Fist had not yet given up. From the hideout in the tree he shared with the monkeys, he had seen the twin boys putting the sleeping Hanna to bed.

Seeing his chance, the villain carefully opened the window and picked up the sleeping girl. He wrapped her in a blanket and quickly ran off with his monkey minions. He estimated it would take a couple of hours before the boys would check up on the girl again.

Without trouble, they reached their hidden plane and quickly were up in the air.

After a short while into the flight, the pilot monkey got Monkey Fist's attention and pointed at the fuel indicator.

"Yes I know we're running low, we'll make a pit stop. Head for 'the villains hideout'."

About an hour later, the banana shaped plane landed on a nondescript airfield that was frequently used by many villains. It didn't have many facilities, but it was well hidden, despite its name, and that was what mattered most to Monkey Fist.

When the monkey lord walked out of his plane, he spotted a black and green jet waiting to be refueled. _"So, Shego is here as well, I hope that won't delay our refueling."_

Monkey Fist took his 'package' out of the plane so the airfield workers wouldn't accidentally wake up the Han when they refueled the plane.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shego quickly walked through the small airfield, refuelling would take some time, time she didn't really have with Kim on her tail. Impatient she sat down on the bench next to Monkey Fist while she waited for her jet to be refuelled.

They didn't waste time talking, the green skinned villainess and the simian villain were no enemies, but they had never bothered to have any interest in each other's lives or crimes.

Finally, the workers approached them and told that the planes had been refuelled. Sighing in relief, Shego picked up her package and walked to the plane.

"_Am I imagining things or is the money getting heavier?"_ Shego did not bother to check under the cloth she had put over her stolen goods and just tossed it in the back of her plane.

Monkey Fist was just wondering why Hanna seemed lighter as he saw Shego's plane fly off. Suddenly he realised that their packages had been lying very close together, ripping off the cloth he only found a bag filled with money.

"Monkey ninjas assemble," he commanded, "we have to find out where Shego is going and get the Han back from her. Meanwhile, we can use this money to pay for the fuel."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Dr. D. I'm back," Shego wrestled with the pack she was carrying, wondering if she was getting crazy or that the money was really getting heavier.

"Good Shego," Drakken walked into the living area, "how much money did you get?"

"I don't know yet," Shego grinned, "it's pretty heavy, so I guess it's a lot. Lets count it."

Shego removed the cloth, but it revealed not a bag full of money but a wrapped up blanket. When the villainess removed the blanket she saw the young girl sleeping in it.

"What the…" Shego took a step back, "how?"

"Shego," Drakken looked very fearful, "why did you kidnap Ron's baby sister?"

"I didn't, I… you know the buffoon's name?"

"Yes, sometimes I remember it," Drakken growled, "now what about the baby, I know it's her, the buffoon took her several times when he and Kim Possible foiled my plans."

"But how did she get… Monkey Fist."

"What about him?" Drakken asked.

"He was there as well," Shego explained, "at the airport, we must have accidentally switched bags."

"This could be bad," Drakken said.

"Yeah," Shego agreed, "Kimmie was still on my tail when I got away, she might have followed me here."

"We can't have her think we took the baby girl," Drakken told, "we'll hide her in your room until Monkey Fist comes here and we can trade."

"Why in my room?" Shego demanded.

"You'd rather hide her in my room?"

"Good point," Shego picked up the sleeping Hanna and carried her to her room, "Is it me or is this baby getting heavier?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron had caught up with Shego's trail and were approaching the lair.

"I'm telling you, it's not real," Kim said as she tried to open the door, to her surprise it was not locked.

"Why not?" Ron asked while the two teens entered, "Because they don't fight like you do?"

"No, because they fake it all," Kim sighed, "Pro-wrestling is a hoax, those moves they pull don't even work for real."

They spotted Drakken at the same moment he spotted them, "Shego!"

"Coming," Shego smirked as she walked into the room, "long time no see Kimmie, wanna go for another round?"

"Always," Kim smirked, "as long as you're going to hand that money back."

"Yeah right."

Soon the two women were trading kicks and punches.

Ron watched the fight for a few seconds before he picked up their previous argument, "so are you saying that what you and Shego do is also fake?"

"Aargh," Kim groaned, "let it go." She dodged Shego and got a step away from the villainess. "Do you really think that such a silly throw you see on TV will actually work?"

To prove her point, Kim grabbed Shego around her waist as the woman was about to attack. Kim bent backwards and swung Shego over her head, all the while holding on to her.

Shego let out a surprised yelp when Kim pulled this unusual stunt, then she hit her head on the ground, hard, knocking her out a bit.

"Oops," Kim looked surprised at Shego who was laying semi-consciously on the ground, "I guess it did work."

"I told you so," Ron grinned.

"Why did you do that?" Shego groaned, feeling too dizzy to stand up.

"Sorry, I thought such a stupid trick would never work," Kim apologised.

"Its not stupid," Ron said.

"Ron," Kim sighed, "That it worked once doesn't mean…"

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Hold that thought, what's up Wade… Jim? Tim?"

From her position on the ground Shego was not able to follow the other side of the conversation, but it was sure that it didn't make Kim happy.

"He did WHAT?" Kim practically shouted, "Why? How?"

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Monkey Fist kidnapped Hanna."

"WHAT?" Ron's outburst ran shivers up Shego's back; it felt Zorpox all over again.

"That's it," Kim growled, "that's where I draw the line, kidnappers get no mercy from me. I'm going to get the money back from Drakken and Shego and then we'll show that monkey freak."

The two villains were shocked by Kim's level of anger. Even when Kim had kicked Shego into the antenna tower during the Diablo plan had she not looked this angry.

"Okay Shego, hand over the money," Kim demanded, "we got other business to take care of."

Shego's eyes grew wide, Monkey Fist had the money and surely Kim would go look for it if she didn't give it right away, and then she'd find Hanna. And Shego doubted she would be able to talk herself out of this situation with Kim and Ron in their current condition.

"I'll get it," Drakken said. He walked away and came back a few minutes later carrying a large bag filled with money.

Kim looked suspiciously at the money, "hey, this is not the money that was stolen."

"Yeah, yeah," Shego mumbled, "we used it all up before you came in. This is our own cash, take the amount I stole and leave."

"Well… don't let it happen again," Kim was confused by Drakken and Shego's willingness to part with their money, "we have to go now, we have to kick some monkey butt."

"Oh yeah," Ron cracked his knuckles, "anyone who messes with my sister will learn not to mess with my sister."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R.


	3. Big Baby

Thanks for giving me reviews on the last chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own. The movie 'Honey, I blew up the kid' is also owned by Disney, any relation between the movie and this story is purely coincidental and completely intentional.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 3: Big Baby**

"So let me get this straight again," Shego said after Kim and Ron had left, "they took all our money and left us with the baby… where did we go wrong?"

"You would have preferred to explain why you switched the stolen money with the kidnapped baby?" Drakken inquired.

"Point taken," Shego sighed, "so what now?"

"At least the baby is still asleep," Drakken said, "now we just wait for Monkey Fist and make the trade."

"Blue man," Drakken jumped almost out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him.

"I guess she's not asleep anymore," Shego smirked.

Drakken bent down and pointed his finger at Hanna, "so you're the buffoon's little sister, I'm Dr… AACK."

Before he could finish his sentence, Han had grabbed his finger with a bone-breaking grip.

"Let go, let go, let go," the villain begged as he tried to get free.

Hanna squealed in delight and flung the villain away.

"You're pretty strong," Shego remarked as she kept her distance from the girl, "maybe we can keep you and make a decent villain out of you."

"Shego, help," Drakken tried to outrun the girl but she was faster.

"No wonder Monkey Fist looked so roughed up," Shego mumbled as she got in a fighting stance, "playtime's over, you're mine now."

Shego lunged at the girl, but Hanna easily grabbed her in mid-air and flung her towards the wall.

After several more failed attempt to get Hanna, Shego was lying on the floor, bruised from several hard contacts with the wall and the floor and breathing heavily.

"I guess it's a good thing she only a little girl," Drakken said from his hiding place behind some machinery.

This caught Hanna's attention and she walked towards the blue villain. Before she could reach him, she tripped over a couple of power cables.

Immediately, electrical arcs began to run over the little girl's body and to Drakken and Shego's horror she began to grow.

Shego looked wide-eyed at the now seven foot tall baby, "I think we have a problem…"

"Blue man," Hanna got back on her feet and ran towards Drakken again. The blue villain sprinted towards the door in hope of escaping this nightmare.

The moment he opened the door, Drakken came face to face with a rather surprised lord Monkey Fist who was just about to knock on the door.

"Where's the Han," the simian super villain demanded, "hand over the baby or else...."

"She's all yours," Drakken told as he ran past the monkey master.

Monkey Fist was about to say something when Hanna barged through the door. The sight of a seven-foot tall baby charged with mystical monkey powers was too much for the monkey lord and he quickly followed Drakken.

Monkey Fist was in much better shape than Drakken and was soon running alongside the villain. As he looked over his shoulder however, he saw that Hanna was quickly closing the distance.

"We'll never outrun her," Drakken said when he looked behind him as well.

"We don't have to," Monkey Fist grinned, "I just have to outrun you." And he increased his speed some more so he would be well ahead of Drakken when Hanna was upon the blue man.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shego watched in surprise as Hanna came back to the lair dragging Drakken behind her.

"Shego, help," Drakken begged while he uselessly tried to grab on to some vegetation.

"Say Dr. D," the villainess grinned, "decided to be the girl's playmate? Or are you just her doll?"

Upon spotting Shego, Hanna dropped Drakken, "green lady."

"Oh no, you got to be kidding me," Shego quickly took a couple of steps back, "just stick with the blue man, okay?"

Suddenly, Hanna was tired of playing with Drakken and Shego, "wanna go home," she told in a small voice.

"Uhm, yeah…" Shego scratched her head, "that might be a problem."

"Wanna go home!" Hanna stamped with her feet on the ground.

"Listen brat," Shego snapped, "I'm not your servant, is that clear."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ten minutes later, a happy Hanna sat in the back seat of the hover car as Drakken flew it to Middleton.

"She sure has a way of convincing," Shego grumbled incoherently at Drakken's comment.

"Don't worry," Drakken assured the green skinned villainess, "Middleton is only an hour away. We'll drop her off and leave before they even notice we were there."

"Yeah great," Shego grumbled, "just make sure the kid doesn't break stuff back there."

"Come on Shego, she might be a seven feet tall baby, but there is no way she can open the panel to the power generator."

The sound of metal bending came from the back seat.

"Great, you jinxed it," Shego turned around to look at the damage Hanna had done to the car, "hey kid, stop that before someone gets…uh oh."

Hanna had grabbed the vehicle's power cabled and had started growing again; soon the hover car began to descend because of the power drainage combined with the increasing weight.

"We're going to crash," Drakken yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Shego grabbed the steer and pointed the car towards a nearby pond. With a large splash, the vehicle plunged into the water.

Drakken and Shego waded to the shore, when they were on dry land again Drakken looked back, "hey, where did the girl go?"

In answer to his question the hover car started to move and a twenty feet tall baby crawled out from under it.

"We need to call in reinforcements," Shego said as Hanna stepped over them and started walking in the general direction of Middleton.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

******A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R.


	4. Really Big Baby

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own. The movie 'Honey, I blew up the kid' is also owned by Disney, any relation between the movie and this story is purely coincidental and completely intentional.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 4: Really Big Baby**

"Say WHAT?"

"Its true Kim," Wade said, "Shego called and told me they had a little problem with a giant baby."

"She had Hanna all the time…" Kim's voice trailed off.

"It's not like that," Wade was quickly to tell, "she said it was Monkey Fist who kidnapped Hanna, but she and Drakken accidentally got her."

"Yeah right," Kim growled, "well, first we get Hanna back, then we'll see about what happened."

"How did Hanna get so big anyway?" Ron asked.

"On a guess, I'd have to say the same way the tweebs' jet got so big," Kim walked to her brothers' room, "where did you hide the shrink ray?"

"We didn't hide it…"

"…Its in the garage."

"Good, because you're bringing it along," Kim said as she dragged the boys downstairs.

"Hey, no fair, let us go."

"You blew up Hanna, you're going to shrink her back."

Using her parents' minivan it took them only a couple of minutes to reach Drakken and Shego's last position. When they arrived, two things got their attention; first, there was the giant traffic jam that prevented them to continue driving. Second, there was the cause of the traffic jam; a twenty feet tall baby girl who was playing with some of the cars that were spilled across the road.

"This is bad…"

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Go Wade."

"I've done some analysis on the growth ray Jim and Tim used, and it seems the growth process is influenced by strong electrical currents."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means: don't have Hanna anywhere near power lines," Jim said.

"That might be too late," Tim pointed ahead.

Sure enough, Hanna had lost interest in the cars and was walking off towards the Middleton power plant, but she had to cross the power cables that were hanging over the road.

The moment Hanna walked under the cables, electrical arcs began to jump from the lines towards her. And once again, Hanna began to grow.

Kim eyes grew wide as Hanna grew until the girl was about as high as the power cable masts.

"She must be a hundred feet tall," Shego, who stepped beside Kim, mumbled.

"Where did you come from?" Kim asked, "anyway, we got to stop her."

"The hover car dropped in the pond over there," Shego gestured, "and how do you suppose we stop her?"

"Jim, Tim, can you shrink Hanna back with the shrink ray?" Kim asked.

"No way, the shrink ray is too small for that…"

"…And besides, we don't have enough power."

"Then build a bigger one," Ron suggested, "maybe Drakken can help."

"Good idea," Kim said, "meanwhile, Shego and I will try to distract Hanna. Or at least get her attention and keep her here."

"Hey, when did I become part of this?" Shego snapped, "I'm not going to…"

Kim gave Shego her most powerful puppy dog pout.

"You got to be kidding me…fine," Shego sighed, "I'm in. how are we going to do it?"

"Climb up and get close to her ears," Kim grinned.

"Yeah, sure…" Shego said unconvinced, "Dr. D. make sure to hurry up with that shrink ray, okay?"

As Kim and Shego took off in pursuit of Hanna and Dr Drakken started discussing the colour of the shrink ray with Jim and Tim, Ron felt a bit useless.

"Guess I best call mom and dad and tell them how big a girl Hanna had become," he mumbled to himself.

"I think they have heard it on the news already," Ron turned around and came face to face with Global Justice chief Dr. Director.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

The woman shrugged, "more important is, what is going to happen to Hanna."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been on vacation until… well, now. And while I was gone, Agent Du was in charge."

"That can't be good," Ron mumbled soft enough so the GJ leader would not hear him.

She continued, "Will was always in favour of the more… active approach, and he has called in an air-strike on your sister."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, "You are kidding, right?"

"Don't worry," Dr. Director ensured him, "they are only going to use a tranquiliser dart so sedate her, and maybe some cables to try and stop her," she added reluctantly.

"Oh no, this is bad…"

"Ron, they are not going to hurt your sister, you can be sure of that."

"I was not talking about Hanna," Ron said, "you have never seen her in action, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Director asked. Ron just looked ahead to where the Global Justice jets were preparing to strike Hanna.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Agent Du to all agents, repeat," Will Du's voice called over the comm., "Get ready to start operation 'big baby'."

He got confirmation from all agents and the Global Justice jets made their dive to shoot he tranquiliser dart at the giant baby.

What happened next was something Will Du had never expected; not only did the baby girl easily dodge all the darts that were aimed at her, she also managed to swat two planes out of the air and grab another one. Unfortunately, that jet was the one agent Du was flying.

Will immediately ejected from the plane, but Hanna grabbed his parachute and started swinging him around, squealing in delight with her new toys.

"Hey, isn't that Will Du?" Kim asked as she and Shego had finally caught up with Hanna.

"He's sure screaming like a girl," Shego chuckled.

"We got to help him," Kim grabbed her grappling gun, "this should get us up."

Kim shot the grappling hook into Hanna's dress at about shoulder height and they pulled themselves up using the powerful motor inside the hairdryer-like gun.

"HANNA!," Kim shouted after she and Shego had reached Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna didn't react, she just continued playing with the jet and the Global Justice agent.

"I guess she didn't hear you," Shego said.

Someone else had heard them, "HELP!" Agent Du cried from his awkward position hanging upside down from his tangled parachute.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"This is not going to work," Ron said as he saw Kim struggling to walk across Hanna's arm in order to reach Will Du.

He walked towards the spot where Drakken and Kim's brothers were working hard on building a new shrink ray. Dr. Director was standing there as well and had ordered a dozen of GJ technicians to help them.

"How is it going?" Ron asked.

"The shrink ray is working…" Tim told.

"…But there is going to be a problem." Jim added.

"What kind of problem?"

"Hanna must be within the containment field for it to work," Drakken said, "and she must sit relatively still."

"That's not the only problem I guess," Ron pointed towards Hanna's position, "I don't think Kim and Shego are getting through with Hanna. We need something bigger to get her attention."

Jim and Tim started grinning, "We might have an idea."

Ron suspiciously took a step back, "What do you mean? And why are you staring at me like that?"

"The shrink ray might not be powerful enough to shrink Hanna…"

"…But it is still able to grow things."

Drakken started to get the idea as well, "Dr. Director, is the power plant still providing enough power?"

"It seems like it," she told, "what are you planning?"

"You'll see," the twins said in unison, "Ron, could you stand over there please."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** did you like it? Guess what's going to happen next. please R&R.


	5. Shrunken Back Almost

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own. The movie 'Honey, I blew up the kid' is also owned by Disney, any relation between the movie and this story is purely coincidental and completely intentional.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 5: Shrunken Back... almost**

Kim had finally been able to get to Hanna's hand and was busy cutting loose the parachute cords; fortunately Hanna was busy playing with the GJ jet in her other hand.

After Kim had freed agent Du she pulled him up and they started across Hanna's arm again.

"Behind you," Shego suddenly called.

Kim and Wil looked behind them and saw new planes approaching, this time military fighters and apparently heavily armed.

"We have to get off and stop those planes," Kim activated the jet pack in her backpack and grabbed Will and Shego and flew down to the ground.

"You had that jetpack all the time," Shego questioned, "and you didn't use it before?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kim chuckled embarrassed, "I forgot all about it."

"Aren't those fighters going to hurt the girl?" Will asked.

"From what I saw before, she should be able to hold her own," Shego smirked.

"You stay here," Kim ordered, "I'm going to try to stop those fighters. Will, call Dr. Director and see if she can pull some strings."

Suddenly, the ground began to shiver. Kim, Shego and Will looked up and saw a gigantic Ron walking towards Hanna. The fighter pilots thought better of attacking something that large and retreated to ask for new orders.

"Brother," Hanna called out happily as she hugged Ron who was standing about two times as tall as she did.

"Hey Hanna," Ron smiled and picked her up, "what do you say we get you changed back to normal size?"

After Will had contacted Dr. Director and confirmed that the situation was under control, she contacted the right people and ordered the jets to completely back off.

When that was done, it still took about an hour before Drakken and the twins were finished building the shrinking ray field. In the meantime, more and more people gathered to see the unusual sight.

"Everybody back off, there is nothing to see here," Will tried. But a giant Ron playing with his equally giant baby sister was not something that was easy to hide.

Finally, the shrinking ray setup was complete. The only problem was the field was too small to shrink Ron and Hanna both at the same time.

"Okay Han," Ron said as he put Hanna in the field, "now you have to sit really still, can you do that?"

Hanna nodded and sat down, Jim and Tim activated the field and Hanna was shrunken back to her normal size again.

"Your turn Ron," Kim shouted. Ron sat down in the field and it was activated again.

As Ron started to shrink, the shrink ray started to sputter and sizzle.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"We're losing power," Jim explained.

"The generators are almost at their end," Tim added.

Just as Ron was shrunken down to about eight and a half feet, the ray stopped working.

"Now what do we do?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," Drakken said, "in one or two days he will be down to his normal size anyway."

"Booyah," Ron cheered, "I get to be a giant for two days? That's so cool."

"Yeah right," Kim smirked, "not to mention the big head."

"Aw, come on KP, you got to admit its cool." Ron said, "and it might be helpful in showing a certain monkey master what happens if he messes with Hanna," he added with an evil grin.

"You know… I like that," Kim's grin was a full match for Ron's, "Jim, Tim, can we borrow your jet?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Monkey Fist sagged down on his couch in his castle, today had been a terrible day. He had been savaged by little boys, was tossed around by a small baby, he had been chased by the same baby but much larger and to top it all off his monkeys had abandoned him, claiming that if they wanted to have their tails mangled by little children they'd go to a petting zoo.

"At least this terrible day is over," the English lord mumbled to himself.

He had not even finished his sentence when a fighter plane landed on the airstrip next to his castle.

Monkey Fist recognised the fighter he had seen at the Possible residence, "Stoppable…"

Monkey Fist laughed to himself as he walked down to meet the teens; at least he could finish the day happily by pounding the annoying little buffoon into the ground.

To his surprise the teens knocked on the door instead of just breaking in as they usually did. When Monkey Fist opened the door - his butler had left a long time ago - he saw only Kim.

"Where's the buffoon?"

"Right there," Kim smirked, "and you might want to reconsider what you just said."

"What do you mean…" Then the simian villain saw Ron, "…oh"

"Kidnapping my sister?" Ron boomed with his best angry performance; he was still angry at the villain for kidnapping Hanna, but she had turned out safe and Ron was not the person to hold a grudge, even against his nemesis. But still, payback was in order.

"Mommy," Monkey Fist squealed before he ran back into the castle.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** did you like it? Please R&R. There will be a final chapter to finish this story up, it should not take too long to complete.


	6. Epilogue

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Well, on with the last chapter already.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own. The movie 'Honey, I blew up the kid' is also owned by Disney, any relation between the movie and this story is purely coincidental and completely intentional.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Epilogue**

"Had your fun?" Kim asked when Ron finally returned.

"Yep," Ron grinned, "he can sure run fast when he is motivated."

"But not as fast as a star running back?" Kim smirked, "so, what do you want to do now?"

"Lets go to the lake."

"So you can show off?" Kim grinned, "Oh well, why not. But first let's get to your home and check if Hanna is all right.

Hanna turned out to be safely back with her parents, Jim and Tim had taken care of that. They left it to Kim and Ron to explain Ron's growth spur, this turned out to be a little troublesome to his rather distressed mother, the news stories didn't do any good either. Promising something like this would never happen again was downright impossible, even for… well, a Possible.

But finally Kim and Ron were able to go to the lake. Soon, Ron's bigheadedness began to act up as he walked over-confidently over the beach and knocked over a couple of guys he had failed to spot as he was not yet used to looking down in order to spot persons in his way.

Normally the guys, who were over six feet themselves, would not have let this go. But they felt somewhat reluctant to go up against someone who was more than two heads taller than they were.

Shortly after, Ron pulled away a couple of bullies from some younger children. They too were too intimidated by his size to do much against it. It granted Ron both a grateful look from the kids and a big smile from his girlfriend.

"Just don't push it too much Ron," Kim warned, "those bullies might get back at you when you're normal sized again."

"How would they know if this isn't my normal size," Ron grinned.

Kim rolled her eyes, "if they've seen the news, there is quite some footage of you and Hanna as giants playing around."

"Coolio, isn't it?" Ron smiled, "finally I get some TV-time."

"Yeah…uhm," Kim chuckled uncomfortable, "about that…have you heard how they called you this time?"

"Aw man," Ron already saw where Kim was going, "they got my name wrong again?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kim comforted, "you want some ice-cream to make it all better?"

"You know me well KP," Ron grinned, "I'll have chocolate and vanilla."

As Kim walked off to get the ice creams, Ron tried to get the Kimmunicator to play music. But his fingers were a bit too large to correctly push the buttons.

"Come on," he mumbled, "why won't you work?"

Suddenly, Ron saw the message 'discharge' appear on the screen, before he could do anything he was shocked by the devise.

"Stupid thing," Ron growled as he shook his hands, "I said play music, not shock me…"

He looked again at the Kimmunicator, it didn't look ridiculously small in his hands anymore and he could press the buttons easily.

Nervously Ron looked around, everything seemed a bit bigger. Ron saw over a dozen people who were looking strangely at him, but the most unnerving sight were the evil grins on some of the guys Ron had pushed away earlier.

"Uh oh…" Ron took a couple of steps back, the bullies immediately walked towards him.

"KP! Heeelp!" Ron cried as he ran off, the bullies hot on his tail.

**END**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked the story, please R&R.


End file.
